The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A motor vehicle with a hybrid drive is known from DE 198 50 549 A1, wherein the hybrid drive comprises an internal combustion engine, an electric machine, and a transmission designed as a double clutch transmission. The double clutch transmission of the hybrid drive in DE 198 50 549 A1 has two subtransmissions, each of which has a separate input shaft and a shared output shaft. The subtransmissions of the double clutch transmission according to DE 198 50 549 A1 have form locking shift elements, by means of which the two input shafts can be selectively coupled to the shared output shaft. An electric machine is coupled to at least one input shaft of at least one subtransmission. According to this prior art, a friction locking clutch is allocated to each input shaft, in order to couple the internal combustion engine to the respective input shaft of the respective subtransmission.
Another motor vehicle with a hybrid drive is known from DE 10 2005 035 328 A1, wherein the hybrid drive comprises an internal combustion engine, an electric machine and a transmission designed as a double clutch transmission. According to this prior art, a friction locking clutch is allocated to each of the two input shafts of the double clutch transmission, specifically such that an output side half of a first friction locking clutch is connected directly to a first input shaft of a first subtransmission and an output side half of a second friction locking clutch is connected directly to a second input shaft of a second subtransmission.
There is, however, a desire to improve a device comprising a transmission and an electric machine for a hybrid drive, as well as a hybrid drive having a configuration of this type, such that with only one single electric machine, the number and type of functions that can be provided can be increased, such that a more comfortable and dynamic driving operation and a good degree of efficiency can be implemented. Even when an electric energy storage unit functioning in conjunction with the electric machine has been discharged, a good functionality should be ensured.
Based on this, the present disclosure addresses the objective of creating a new type of device comprising a transmission and an electric machine for a hybrid drive of a motor vehicle, and a new type of hybrid drive for a motor vehicle.